Conventionally, a card reader structured to read magnetic data recorded on a card has been widely utilized. In this type of a card reader, for example, magnetic data recorded on a card are read by a magnetic head disposed in a card passage along which the card is passed. Further, conventionally, in an industry where a card reader is utilized, a so-called skimming, that is, an illegal act that a criminal attaches a signal line to the magnetic head or the like and magnetic information recorded on the card is illegally acquired, is becoming a serious problem.
In order to prevent this problem, conventionally, a magnetic head and a flexible cable which are capable of preventing the skimming has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the Patent Literature 1, a signal terminal of a magnetic head and a flexible cable are connected with each other in the inside of a head case of the magnetic head and resin is filled in the inside of the head case so as to cover the connected portion of the signal terminal with the flexible cable. Further, in the Patent Literature 1, both of an upper face and a lower face of the signal wiring line layer in which a conducting wire through which a data signal is transmitted from the magnetic head is formed are covered by a protective layer in the flexible cable which is connected with the signal terminal. The protective layer is formed with a disconnection detection wiring line having a disconnection detection function and a short circuit detection wiring line.
Therefore, when the technique described in Patent Literature 1 is used, attachment of a skimming signal line to the signal terminal of the magnetic head and to a conducting wire of the flexible cable is prevented and, as a result, the skimming is prevented.